


Trust me

by Lgbtjihyos



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: And hyerin is soft as fuck for her, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Solji is a kinky bitch, they love eachother so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbtjihyos/pseuds/Lgbtjihyos
Summary: Hyerin has never been very adventurous but she'll do anything for solji





	Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, and since theres an extreme lack of exid content I decided to write this. Comments are very apprecated

Solji was a very affectionate person, especially with hyerin. That's why when the eldest girl invited her over for the night, hyerin had already anticipated a night of more than just sleeping. She put on her favorite perfume and the black boyshorts solji absolutely drooled over before slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a white tshirt and heading out the front door of her apartment.

Solji hugged Hyerin at the door, as happy as ever, and ushered her into the  bedroom where a bowl of popcorn sat on the bed. Some cheesy drama played on soljis laptop when she flung herself onto bed and motioned for Hyerin to join. 

It was only 20 minutes into the movie when solji was practically sitting in hyerin's lap, her head pressed into hyerin's neck and her attention on the show nonexistent. Before long solji's hand had creeped up under her blouse to rest on her hip and the other was playing with strands of her hair near the base of hyerin's neck. 

Obviously impatient for hyerin to respond to her advances, solji fully climbed onto the younger girl's lap and cupped her face, bringing her into a soft kiss. A soft thumb brushed hyerin's cheek as a warm tongue traced her lower lip. Hyerin hummed in response, pulling solji closer and lacing her fingers in long locks. 

Unexpectedly, before hyerin could begin to unbutton her blouse, solji pulled away from the kiss slightly, her breath still tickling hyerin's lips. "Hyerin, I um wanted to talk to you about something before we keep going" solji mumbled out, still attempting to catch her breath. 

Hyerin had known Solji had been holding something back lately, but she hadn't pressed as she trusted solji to tell her eventually. "I- um I bought something new for us that I've been wanting to try" solji played with her fingers nervously as she refused to meet hyerin's gaze. "What is it baby" hyerin spoke calmly, coaxing the secret out of her. Solji reached over to the nightstand to her right and pulled out something silky. Hyerin stared, perplexed for a moment before realizing the dark blue fabric was a blindfold. 

Her initial shock was quickly covered by a smirk aimed at Solji. "Have you been imagining using this?" She spoke lowly. "Is this what's been on your mind all week? Thinking of me in this?" Solji nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Only if you feel comfortable with it though, I don't want to push you" solji rambled. "Of course, i trust you completely baby. How could I say no either way when you look like this" hyerin smirked, and moved her hand to cup soljis ass as her eyes scanned her slightly messy hair, flushed cheeks and swollen lips. "So beautiful and eager aren't you. Ill let you have your fun but you have to earn it first." 

Solji looked down at hyerin, eyes wide and darkened. "I want you to be quiet for me baby, can you do that?" Solji nodded, her breathing becoming more labored with each passing minute. 

Hyerin moved quickly, turning the older girl over onto her back so she could rest above her. "Now can i take this off?" Hyerin motioned to her light blue blouse. Solji nodded eagerly, already feeling the knot build in her stomach. Hyerin began to unbutton the garment torturously slow, finally pushing it off soljis shoulders and throwing it off the bed. 

Almost immediately Hyerin's hands found her breasts, palming them through the lace of solji's bra which had the older girl holding back a whimper already. Slowly hyerin brought herself lower, placing a kiss at the junction of solji's collarbone and neck. She moved lower and the kisses got progressively sloppier, and by the time Hyerin reached her breasts, solji's chest was flushed red and heaving with anticipation. 

Her bra was removed and flung as carelessly as the shirt had been, and hyerins mouth attached to an already hardened nipple. Solji arched into her mouth, grasping at the sheets desperately in an attempt to control herself. As hyerins tongue worked around one breast, her hand traced along solji's taunt stomach before scratching slightly down the muscles. At this solji brought a hand to clamp over her mouth, knowing otherwise a moan would slip out. 

"You're being so good for me, so so good" hyerin mumbled into her chest, placing a kiss on her flushed skin with the praise. 

After Hyerin was satisfied with her work on solji's chest, she traveled further to her abs, ghosting over them with her mouth and letting her teeth drag slightly on them. Knowing how much solji liked when she left hickies, Hyerin suddenly stopped her light movements and moved to suck harshly on the soft skin under solji's breast. She released the skin with a soft pop, and admired the already purpling bruise forming. Solji clenched her hand so hard she was afraid she would rip the sheets in an attempt to keep quiet. Hyerin continued to sporadically leave marks on the older girl as she traced each muscle of her abs with her mouth, noticing how solji got more and more desperate by the second, practically writhing underneath her. 

After what seemed like an eternity for solji, Hyerin slipped her fingers into the waistband of soljis leggings, running her fingers on the smooth skin of solji's hips in the process. She peered up to confirm it was okay to continue before slowly pulling the fabric down. Solji felt a shiver run down her body and the newly exposed skin erupted in goosebumps. 

Hyerins hands ran up and down her thighs, fingers tracing small circles on the skin only making Solji more desperate. The older girl felt as though every muscle in her body was tensed impossibly tight as Hyerin continued teasing. Her thoughts were cloudy and all she could think of were the excruciatingly gentle fingers on her thighs, rubbing intricate patterns on the skin and leaving small crescents in their wake. 

Hyerin thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world, solji with her eyes closed and chest heaving in desperation, skin slightly flushed a pretty pink. She traced a heart on soljis thigh before placing a kiss there. Solji smiled at the soft gesture before nearly crying out when hyerins tongue traced the heart, traveling higher and higher until she was inches from soljis throbbing core. A hand snaked down to hyerins back, scratching red lines up the soft skin and pushing slightly to try to get the younger girls mouth where she wanted. 

Hyerin resisted, instead sucking on the inside of soljis thigh, leaving a red mark on the sensitive skin. Soljis thighs were almost shaking in an attempt to stay apart and not suffocate the girl inbetween them, her need to be touched almost unbearable. 

Hyerin ghosted her lips over the lace of soljis panties, letting her tongue dart out to taste the soaked fabric. Hyerin licked again, her saliva making the already damp lace stick to the swollen folds even more. Solji nearly let out a scream when hyerins teeth pulled the fabric back before letting it snap into place. The sting of the impact providing even more friction on her sensitive clit. After a bit more attention to soljis thighs, Hyerin slipped the white lace underwear off of solji and pushed it off the bed. 

A few moments later hyerin ran her tongue softly through soljis folds, only hard enough to make the older girl squirm in frustration. In an act of desperation solji girl grasped her shirt and pulled her to meet her lips, sloppily pressing them together. For the first time since they started solji spoke, gripping the bottom of hyerins T-shirt and tugging upwards. "Take it off. Please" solji begged "i need to feel you." Hyerin complied, lifting her arms and removing the garment and her bra in one motion. 

Immediately soljis hands were roaming her back, pulling her down to kiss along sculpted collar bones. She pulled the younger girl flush against her, her breath catching at the contact. Hyerin leaned further into the touch and solji gasped, pulling the younger girl even closer, arching into her touch. She moaned as her chest met hyerins, the skin to skin contact alighting her nerves. Much too soon Hyerin pulled away, to soljis displeasure and frustration. The frustration turned into anticipation though, as Hyerin reached over to the nightstand and pulled out soljis favorite toy, a jet black strap on and simple boy short harness. 

Soljis eyes grew wide at the sight of the toy, and her breathing only became more raggedy at hyerin slowly pulling on the harness and attaching the toy. Solji grabbed her hips, pulling her onto the bed. "Be patient now, I thought you said you would be good for me?" Solji nodded frantically, desperate to be touched, now. Hyerin smiled and flipped their positions so she once again was laying on her back with solji on top of her.

She grabbed the silk cloth on the bedside table, and gave it to solji, gesturing for her to put it on Hyerin. Solji did as she was told, and once she had checked the garment was tied perfectly and comfortably she began to glide her hands down hyerins body, needing to touch every inch of her. She relished in the sensitivity created by the blindfold, and the fact that hyerins normally quiet moans were turning into whines as solji grasped at her breast. 

Before solji could continue her teasing, Hyerins hands found her hips, and slightly scratched at the skin. "As great as it feels to have you kissing me I had something else in mind tonight. I want you to ride me" Hyerin said, letting her hands wander over the smooth skin of soljis body. Solji was more than happy to oblige, already flustered and ready to come. 

Hyerin suddenly gripped the small of soljis back with one hand, the other falling on her hip. She moved her slightly, leading her to grind on the flexed abs beneath her. Solji brought a hand to muffle her moans before Hyerin spoke. " I want to hear you tonight. Nobody is in the apartment, be as loud as I know you can be." Hyerins words, mixed with her abdomen suddenly canting up to meet her clit, solji let out a positively sinful whine. 

"There you go, god you know how much I love your voice" hyerin breathed out, seemingly as turned on as solji. Solji shifted to position herself over the toy, before sinking down slowly, moaning loudly as the toy filled her. Hyerins grip on her hip tightened, and solji heard her take in a sharp breath.

Everything was amplified in hyerins mind, every breath solji would take, every whine, moan and whimper that fell from her lips seemed to echo in hyerins brain, and tighten the coil in her belly. 

Solji sank down again on the toy, faster now that she was used to the size. It wasn't long before she had set a rhythm, moans becoming progressively louder and more drawn out. Hyerin was captivated. She felt just as aroused and close to coming as solji was, just from the sound of her voice. When solji let out a particularly loud cry Hyerin couldn't help but let a moan of her own slip past her lips.

Suddenly, solji grabbed the hand resting on her hips and brought it inbetween her thighs, gathering her wetness on hyerins fingers. Hyerin let out a low moan at the movement, and canted her hips up reflexively as soljis lips wrapped around her fingers. Soljis breath caught in her throat at hyerins thrust, the need in the pit of her stomach only increasing. Solji moaned again as she brought herself down onto the toy, and hyerin felt the familiar tug of an impending orgasm in her stomach, Hell by this rate she would come before solji.

Soljis rhythm grew faster and faster with the help of hyerins hands on her hips, the toy hitting her gspot with every movement and with a deafening cry, solji fell. The orgasm rushed through her, sending electricity crackling through every vein in her body. She let out what Hyerin thought was possibly the sexiest moan she'd ever heard, grasping at hyerins shoulders to ground her as she whimpered and cried. Hyerins head was swimming with the sounds solji was making, and all at once it hit her and she came, thrusting up into solji once more. The older girl rolled her hips, attempting to ride out her orgasm before she was lifted up and off the toy. 

If she wasn't ruined by the pleasure that had just coursed through her, solji would have been impressed with hyerins arm strength as she flipped solji onto her back. In a second the harness and strap were off of hyerins hips and on the floor, the slick on her thighs now apparent to solji. The blindfold was taken off and placed on the table as Hyerin sunk lower and lower on soljis body. 

Before solji could even process what was happening, hyerins mouth was attached to her clit. It was all too much and solji cried out, begging for Hyerin to wait a moment, she was too sensitive. too sensitive for the slight sting of hyerins teeth as she nibbled at her. Too sensitive for the hands scratching up and down her thighs. Too sensitive for the tongue ruthlessly circling her clit. 

That was until Hyerin spread her thighs further open, the pain and over sensitivity becoming pleasure, and her desperate whines to slow down became cries to keep going, faster, faster, more please oh god. Hyerins tongue flicked her clit one last time and that was all it took for Solji to fall again, the force of this orgasm somehow even more earth shattering than the last. 

But Hyerin wasn't done yet, her tongue didn't stop its attack on solji, never slowing. Even as solji cried out, Hyerin kept going, wanting solji to come as many times as possible. After a few minutes, hyerins fingers slipped into wet heat, stroking the spot that had solji seeing stars. "OH GOD HYERIN PLEASE I CANT" solji screamed, louder than Hyerin had thought possible. "Yes you can, I know you can baby" hyerin spoke smoothly, the voice ringing in soljis ears. 

Hyerins pace continued as she slipped her other hand down to her own wet center, finally relieving the torturous ache. Somehow solji managed to open her eyes when hyerin moaned into her pussy, only to be greeted with the sight of hyerin pleasuring herself and solji simultaneously. 

The older girl let her head fall back as she tensed, feeling the orgasm building up. Her back came clear off the bed as hyerin moved a third finger inside of her, setting soljis body ablaze. Her mind when blank and her vision white, the only thing on her lips was Hyerins name as she screamed. 

Hyerin followed not far behind, her own orgasm rolling through her in waves and she collapsed next to solji. After a few moments solji spoke, "you're really good at that" she breathed out, a chuckle on her tongue. Hyerin smiled and kissed her lips lightly before curling up next to her. "Get some rest babe, then you can make it up to me."


End file.
